happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear
Name: Disco Bear Gender: Male Animal: Bear Episode: 20 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 12 Deaths: 16 Appearance: Stayin' Alive First Death: Rink Hijinks First Victim: Giggles from Stayin' Alive Voiceactor: Peter Herrman Disco Bear is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A golden bear with an orange afro and two sideburns who likes to dance to disco music. He wears 1970s style clothing, including a yellow jacket, yellow bell-bottom pants and orange and white dancing platform shoes. He usually puts everyone around him into life-threatening trouble while dancing, but mistakes their movements of pain for funky dance moves. He is mostly seen either showing off or trying to impress other female characters, such as Giggles and Petunia and usually killing them in the process. Like many characters, his deaths usually involve his head; the others are random. He has not yet been seen flirting with Flaky. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, he even pushes Flaky out of the way as he enters the scene, then goes off to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. In Rink Hijinks, he accidentally bumps Flaky into a floor buffer when he's trying to show off his roller skating skills. Despite his failures in wooing the ladies, he seems to be well off financially as he is seen with a private ski cabin in "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya", his fancy home (which looks like a bachelor pad decorated with the 1970s era furniture, modern art paintings, a heart-shaped bed, a hotel-like bathroom, and packs of romantic candles) in the TV series, a hot tub in Wishy Washy, a luxury car in Blind Date, a hairspraying-dryer chair in Easy Comb, Easy Go and his own submarine in Sea What I Found. Disco Bear also has poor eating habits, eating hot dogs, eggs, bacon and other fatty foods, and moaning over vegetables, as seen in A Change of Heart and Ipso Fatso. Because of this, he gains weight, losing self-esteem, not being able to run that much, and having heart diseases, like a heart attack. Besides disco dancing, he's talented at rollerskating, downhill skiing, and throwing frisbees long distances. It's been stated in several DVD commentaries and in the HTF forum that when the internet series started most people in the staff (except for Rhode Montijo) didn't like Disco Bear because they found him annoying, Warren Graff has said that it was till the TV series started that they started to like him. Disco Bear Episodes Starring Roles *Stayin' Alive *Rink Hijinks *Hello Dolly! *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Ipso Fatso *A Change of Heart *Easy Comb, Easy Go Featuring Roles *Class Act *Blind Date *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Doggone It *Sea What I Found *Who's to Flame? *Mime to Five *Chew said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! Appearance Roles *Wishy Washy *As You Wish *Double Whammy Occupations and Careers #Firefighter- Who's To Flame? #Grocer- See What Develops Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Rink Hijinks: He gets impaled by some of Flaky's quills. #Class Act: His afro burn in half, dies in an explosion. #Hello Dolly!: Head explodes (apple core) from listening to headphones at high setting (idol-induced). #Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya!: Impaled by the same wooden plank with a nail that Flaky stuck her foot in to get off the mountain. #Blind Date: He gets sprayed in the eyes with either pepper spray or Petunia's skunk spray.The Mole bumps into the car he's in with Petunia pushing the car off the cliff. #Ipso Fatso: Head cut off by telephone wire. #Doggone It: Intestines ripped out by Whistle. #Sea What I Found: Impaled on periscope. #Wishy Washy: Internal organs pulled out in the eye by Lumpy's plumping tool. #Who's to Flame?: Afro catches on fire. Dies in explosion. #As You Wish!: Eyes burnt out by heat, several heat rays go thru his body, and finally, crushed by giant disco ball. #Mime to Five: Impaled on glass shards of the door. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Blown up by shaken-up soda can. #See What Develops: Drowns in store. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn on the head. #Double Whammy: Flippy slit his throat open with his knife and stabs his chest with it. Then he inserts an active grenade into his body and closes his head and exploded. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #A Change Of Heart: Eats breakfast, and fries a stick of butter in the french-fry maker, and eats it. Gets a heart attack from eating the fried butter. Chest cut open, and old heart taken out, and whale heart put in. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: A piece of hair grows on his head, when it is hit by UV rays. The Mole cuts his hair off, and he screams. He looks through a window to see the wig, but Mime wears it. He gets his head burned by cotton-candy maker in order to make a new afro, and he lifts his head, but Nutty eats it, and blood melts the cotton candy. He sees hair tonic, and buys it from Lifty and Shifty and steals their van and takes it to his house, and he pours it into the bathtub, and dumps his head into the tub of hair tonic. His hair grows back, but hair grows on his eyes, and his eyes cut off with a razor when he is trying to get the hair off his eyes, and he slips on a bottle of hair tonic and falls to the tub of hair tonic and grows more hair. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 1 (Who's to Flame) *Giggles - 1 (Stayin' Alive) *Toothy - 0 *Lumpy - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Petunia - 1 (Stayin' Alive) *Nutty - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Sniffles - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Flaky - 2 (Rink Hijinks; Who's to Flame (along with The Mole)) *Handy - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *The Mole - 0 *Russell - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Mime - 0 *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Pop - 0 *Cub - 1 (Ipso Fatso) *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Others - 0 Trivia *He's also one of the few characters known to be without a different colored belly, a tail or any marking, as well as the only one to have chest hair as seen in episodes Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, and Sea What I Found. *In the "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD, it reveals that Disco Bear was the frisbee champion of 1972 when he was a young boy. *Disco Bear's main catchphrase is "Oh yeah!". If he gets interested in anything, he will growl like a lion due to his deep voice. *In the Episode selection of the Second Serving DVD, Disco Bear has his own brand of cereal called "Disc-O's", with the 1970s era colors on the box, and the cereal's unhealthy and it looks like Cheerios. *He also has a whole set of wardrobe, including a pair of the blue leopard pattern long-sleeved two-piece pajamas, some red and white workout clothes, a brown skiing outfit and a leopard pattern thong. *Disco Bear is the second character to be seen naked without his clothes.(He is wearing a towel when he gets out of the shower and his genitals are censored). *Disco Bear and Splendid are the only characters who didn't appear in any of the Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. *He could be so vain sometimes, like he admires his reflection, washes his hair, and using hair products.